True Emotions
by Sheryl 104
Summary: Jimmy is with Brooke, but decides to be with Kim. Then Brooke is pregnant and that messes up everything. Will Jimmy and Kim be together again?
1. Default Chapter

True Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or any of it's characters.

Kim walked into the firehouse. She saw Jimmy and Brooke together again. She hated the fact that Jimmy and Brooke were together. "Hey Kim," Jimmy said smiling deeply at her.

"Hey," Kim said. She wanted to get away from them, but she had to get over Jimmy and accept the fact that jimmy and Brooke were together.

"Is something wrong?" Jimmy asked with concern. He could tell something was wrong with her.

"Could you take Joey for tonight? I have somewhere to go," Kim asked.

"Sure where are you going?" Jimmy asked.

"I have a date," Kim said. She could tell by the look in Jimmy's eyes that he was jealous.

"Oh," Jimmy said with disappointment in his voice. He didn't want Kim with anyone but him.

"That's good," Brooke said. Now she wouldn't be so insecure that Jimmy would go back to Kim.

"Well I have to go change," Kim said and went upstairs.

"Is something wrong?" Brooke asked noticing a look of sadness in Jimmy's eyes. She knew it had something to do with Kim dating again.

"No. I have to get ready for work," Jimmy said. He watched Brooke leave and then went upstairs to talk to Kim.

Jimmy saw Kim. She was only wearing a skirt and a bra. Jimmy pulled Kim into his arms and kissed her gently on the lips. Kim moaned softly as Jimmy slipped his tongue into her mouth. He loved Kim so much. He didn't want this kiss to end.

Kim slowly pulled back. "Jimmy why are you doing this?" Kim asked looking into his eyes waiting for an answer.

"Because I love you," Jimmy said truthfully. He wanted to be with her so badly.

"You're with Brooke," Kim reminded him softly. She wanted to be with Jimmy, but she was scared that Jimmy would hurt her again.

"I'll break up with her," Jimmy said. He'd do anything to be with Kim again. This time he wouldn't screw things up again.

"I can't be with you again. I don't want to get hurt again," Kim said. She was trying hard not to cry.

Jimmy could see the tears forming in her eyes. "I promise things will be different," Jimmy said.

"Just stop," Kim said. She finished getting changed and went back downstairs.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked when she saw Kim coming downstairs crying.

"Why does he always have to do this?" Kim asked crying even more.

Alex was going to ask Kim what she meant , but when she saw Jimmy coming down the stairs she knew what Kim meant. "Why don't we go outside?" Alex said.

"Okay," Kim agreed and went outside with Alex.

"What was that about?" DK asked Jimmy. He knew Kim was upset and he knew Jimmy had something to do with it.

"Nothing," Jimmy said and went outside.

When he went outside he saw Alex coming back in. "Jimmy just leave her alone. You already did your job," Alex said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jimmy asked.

"You already hurt her," Alex said angrily and pushed passed Jimmy.

Jimmy saw Kim sitting on the side of the building crying. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong baby?" Jimmy asked softly kissing Kim's tears away.

"Why do you always do this?" Kim asked in a shaky voice.

"Do what?" Jimmy asked rubbing Kim's arms to calm her down.

"Tell me you want me back and then leave me," Kim said softly looking into his eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you. And I do want you back. I want you more than anything. I promise I'll never hurt you again," Jimmy said and kissed her gently on the lips.

Kim pulled back. "We can't do this. You're with Brooke," Kim said.

"So I'll leave her," Jimmy said and held Kim tighter.

Brooke walked out of her car and saw Kim in Jimmy's arms. "What the hell is going on?" Brooke asked angrily as she walked up to them.

"Brooke we need to talk," Jimmy said.

"I'll go inside," Kim said and left them two to talk.

"What's going on? Why the hell was Kim in your arms?" Brooke asked when Kim was gone.

"Brooke I'm sorry to do thhis, but I love Kim. I can't stay with you anymore and pretend that I don't want to be with Kim. Kim and I are going to be together," Jimmy said.

"You bastard how could you do this to me? How can you leave me and our baby?" Brooke asked in tears.

"Baby," Jimmy said confused. He and Brooke didn't have a baby.

"Yeah I'm pregnant," Brooke said. She could tell that Jimmy had no idea what to do now.

"Just give me time to think," Jimmy said. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't want to do it.

Brooke knew she had to live with that answer for now. "Come over to my place tonight and we'll talk," Brooke said and left.

Jimmy went back into the firehouse. He saw Kim and how happy she was. "Hey baby," Kim said. She walked over to Jimmy and kissed him on the lips. Jimmy didn't stop her. He didn't want her to.

Jimmy unhappily pulled away. We need to talk," Jimmy said.

He and Kim went outside. "What do you want to talk about?" Kim asked.

"Brooke's pregnant," Jimmy said.

"So we can't be together now," Kim said sadly.

Jimmy could tell Kim was going to cry. "Kim I'm so sorry but I have to stay with Brooke. She's having my baby," Jimmy said.

"Yeah I understand," Kim said and went back inside. She just wished that Brooke wasn't pregnant. Then her and Jimmy could finally be together again.

TBC...


	2. Chapter Two

Brooke was sitting on a table in the doctors office. "So how fast will this get me pregnant?" Brooke asked. If she didn't get pregnant soon, Jimmy would start being suspicious.

"It depends. Every person is different. For some less then a week. Others it could take months," the doctor replied.

"Great," Brooke sighed. She paid her bill at the front desk and went home. She knew she'd have to put up a good act.

When Brooke got home she saw Jimmy sitting on her porch. She could tell he was in deep thought.

"Where have you been?" Jimmy asked concerned. He didn't think Brooke should be going places alone when she was pregnant. He didn't want anything to happen to his baby.

"I had a doctor's appointment," Brooke said.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've gone with you," Jimmy said upset that Brooke didn't tell him about this. He wanted to be at all of the appointments that concerned his child.

"Because it was just a routine check-up," Brooke lied. She could not have Jimmy at the appointment. Then he would've known that she wasn't really pregnant.

"Well next time tell me so I can go with you," Jimmy said.

"Fine. So where were you last night?" Brooke asked. She had a feeling that Jimmy was with Kim.

"I hung out with some of the guy's from the firehouse," Jimmy lied. He couldn't tell Brooke that he was with Kim. He couldn't hurt the woman who was carrying his baby.

"Okay," Brooke said. She believed Jimmy. She was so glad that he was with her and not Kim.

"Well I have to go. I promised Joey I'd take him out to the movies," Jimmy lied. He was really going over to Kim's.

"Oh," Brooke said disappointed. She wanted to spend some time with Jimmy.

Brooke watched as Jimmy left. After he was gone she called the doctor's office and scheduled another appointment. She could tell that Jimmy was suspicious.

Jimmy softly knocked on Kim's door. He saw Kim smile at him when she opened the door. She was wearing a very short robe and her hair was wet.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked smiling. She was so happy to see him.

"I just can't stay away from you for too long," Jimmy replied and kissed Kim softly on the lips. Kim moaned softly, then slowly pulled away from the kiss.

"Maybe we should take this inside?" Kim said softly.

"I think that's a good idea," Jimmy said and walked in.

As soon as he walked in he gently pushed Kim down on the couch and started to kiss down her neck. Kim moaned softly.

A few hours later Kim found herself snuggled in Jimmy's arms. She loved being with him. She just wished that it didn't have to be a secret that they were seeing each other. Jimmy opened his eyes. He could tell that there was something on Kim's mind.

"What's wrong baby?" Jimmy asked concerned.

"Oh. Nothing," Kim said snapping back into reality. She didn't want to bother Jimmy with what was on her mind. He'd just explain to her that things have to be this way.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" Jimmy pleaded," I don't like seeing you all worried," Jimmy said softly.

"It's nothing. Really," Kim lied. Jimmy knew that wasn't the truth, but he didn't want to push her. She'd tell him when she's ready. Jimmy leaned over and kissed Kim softly on her forehead.

'I love you," Jimmy said gently. He didn't want her to forget that.

"I love you too," Kim replied.

"Well I better get back to Brooke. I don't want her to get suspicious," Jimmy said. He didn't want to leave, but he had to.

"Yeah okay," Kim said. She watched as Jimmy walked out the door. She always hated that part. Knowing that Jimmy was leaving to go see another woman. But there was nothing she could do. She'd just have to put up with it.

TBC...


	3. Chapter Three

Jimmy walked up to Kim's house. She called him earlier and said they needed to talk. He wondered what this could be about. Jimmy gently knocked on her door. He saw Kim at the door, she looked a little upset.

"We need to talk," Kim said and opened the door enough for Jimmy to walk in. Jimmy sat down on the couch next to Kim. He leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy asked after Kim pulled away from the kiss. He knew something was wrong and that she was acting a little differently.

"I can't do this any more," Kim said. It was so hard to tell him this. She just hoped that he would understand.

"Can't do what?" Jimmy asked confused. He was worried about her. She never acted like this before. Except when she broke up with him. Jimmy had a feeling that was what it was.

"I can't be with you anymore. I just can't take knowing that after you're done with me you go to Brooke. This is hurting me. I can't keep doing something that is causing me all of this pain," Kim said softly. She could tell by the look in Jimmy's eyes that this was hurting him.

"Kim, I love you. Not Brooke. Don't you know that?" Jimmy asked.

"No I don't know that," Kim said.

Jimmy got up off the couch and left. He couldn't believe Kim was doing this. He loved her so much and she wanted to end it. If only Brooke wasn't pregnant. Then he and Kim would be able to be together.

Kim started to cry as she heard Jimmy slam the door. She knew this had hurt Jimmy. But she couldn't be with him. All this was doing was hurting her. She couldn't keep pretending to be happy. She knew that her and Jimmy would never be able to be together again and that she needed to move on.

Kim slowly got off the couch and made her way too the bedroom. She suddenly felt nauses and dizzy. She fell asleep instantly from exhaustion.

Tbc...


	4. Chapter Four

Alex walked upstairs to get changed. She heard someone getting sick in the bathroom. She wasn't surprised when she saw Kim come out. Kim had been getting sick all day.

"ARe you okay? You seem pale and weak," Alex said concerned. She knew something was wrong.

"No, I'm fine. It was probably just something I ate," Kim replied. She hoped Alex would drop it there.

"You said the same thing earlier. You keep on saying that," Alex pointed out. She was really worried about Kim. She was about to call Doc when she saw Kim fall to the floor.

"I'm okay," Kim said barely audible.

"Kim, you're not. You almost faded," Alex said concerned. She really wanted to call Doc up here to check Kim out.

"Alex will you drop it? I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy," Kim said. She didn't know why Alex was making a big deal out of nothing.

"Why don't you go to the doctor and let him check you out?" Alex said.

"Get what checked out?" Jimmy asked when he was walking upstairs.

"Kim's been getting sick all day and she almost fainted," Alex said.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," Kim said. She was really getting annoyed. She also didn't need Jimmy to know her personal business.

"Kimmy, you really should go see a doctor. What if it's something serious or harmful?" Jimmy asked concerned. He was really worried about her. He hoped that it was nothing serious.

"all right,I'll go. But can we drop it now?" Kim asked impatiently. She didn't want to keep talking about this. She didn't want them, especially Jimmy to worry about her.

"Okay," Jimmy said and gave Kim a small hug.

Kim was sitting on the table in the doctor's office. She was waiting for her results. She looked up as the doctor walked in. The doctor could tell that she was nervous.

"So is there anything wrong with me?" Kim asked. She hoped it was nothing.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant,"the doctor said.

"Oh," Kim said. She knew the baby was Jimmy's. She also knew that she had to tell him. But that would just mess everything up. She had no idea what to do.

TBC...


	5. Chapter Five

Kim was sitting upstairs getting changed and talking to Alex. She saw Jimmy coming up the stairs but Alex didn't.

"So are you going to tell Jimmy that you're pregnant?" Alex asked.

"Well he knows now," Kim said. Alex turned around and saw Jimmy standing behind her.

"I'm sorry Kim," Alex said.

"It's fine," Kim sighed. She knew that Jimmy would probably be yelling at her in a few minutes. Alex finished getting changed and went downstairs. She figured Jimmy and Kim needed to talk alone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jimmy asked when Alex was gone.

"I just found out last night. I wasn't going to go over to you and Brooke's house and tell you that I was pregnant. That would've just caused problems," Kim replied. She could tell that Jimmy was hurt she didn't tell him.

"Are you sure it's mine?" Jimmy asked and instantly regretted that. He knew it was his. He knew that Kim wouldn't of slept with anyone else.

"Of course it's yours. I'm not like you Jimmy. I don't sleep around," Kim replied angrily. She couldn't believe that Jimmy had asked her that. Jimmy saw a few tears roll down Kim's cheek. He knew he had hurt her.

"Kim, I'm sorry. I know that it's mine," Jimmy said softly and pulled Kim into his arms and started to run his hand through her hair.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Kim asked. She felt stupid for asking that. She knew Jimmy would stay with Brooke so she wouldn't know that he was seeing Kim.

"I'm going to leave Brooke. I want to be with you. You're the only woman I can ever love. No one else matters to me," Jimmy said and then passionately kissed Kim on the lips. Neither of them saw Brooke watching.

"So this is why you would never kiss me or do anything with me," Brooke yelled and ran off in tears.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked Jimmy.

"I'm fine. I just didn't want Brooke to find out this way," Jimmy said.

"Maybe you should go after her and explain," Kim said.

"Yeah. You don't mind?" Jimmy asked.

"No," Kim said.

"I'll see you later," Jimmy said and kissed Kim one more time. He was so happy to be with Kim again and that they were going to have another baby.

Jimmy walked outside he saw Brooke in tears and trying to unlock her door. He ran up to her.

"Why did you do this to me Jimmy? Why couldn't I have been enough. How can you love someone like Kim? She's not even that pretty," Brooke said.

"Because Kim doesn't lie and she is beautiful. It's not my fault that you're jealous of Kim and can't take the fact that she's the only woman I love and will ever love. I didn't want you to find out the way you did. I'll still be a part of our baby's life," Jimmy said.

"Well don't bother. I'm not pregnant," Brooke said.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked in shock.

"I was never pregnant. I just made it up so you would be with me and not Kim," Brooke said. More tears ran down her face.

"How could you do that Brooke?" Jimmy asked.

"Because I knew I was losing you and I didn't want that to happen. Are we still friends?" Brooke asked.

"How can you even ask that? You lied to me. You told me that I was going to be a father and now I find out that it was never true. There is no way I could ever forgive you. I don't want to see you again," Jimmy said and stormed back into the firehouse.

Kim saw the look on Jimmy's face. She could tell that something had happened. She decided to go see what was wrong.

"Jimmy, are you okay?" Kim asked. She sat down next to him. Jimmy pulled Kim into his arms.

"Brooke was never pregnant. She lied to me. I thought that I was going to have another child, but I'm not," Jimmy said.

"I'm sorry," Kim said. She could tell that Jimmy was hurting. She started to rub his arm. Jimmy then leaned over and kissed Kim softly on the lips. He was so happy to have her again and that she was nothing like Brooke. Kim moaned softly. She didn't want this kiss to end but she pulled back.

"So what happened?" Kim asked.

"I told Brooke I never wanted to see her again. I will never be able to forgive her for this," Jimmy said. He was so glad he could talk to Kim about this. Kim didn't know what to say.

"Maybe we should get back to work," Jimmy said.

"Yeah," Kim replied.

TBC...


	6. Chapter Six

Kim was at home with Joey. She was cooking dinner. She heard someone knocking on the door.

"Joey can you get that," Kim yelled. Joey ran off to answer the door. He was happy when he saw his dad there.

"Hi dad," Joey said smiling.

"Hey champ. Where's your mom?" Jimmy asked.

"She's in the kitchen cooking dinner," Joey replied. Jimmy walked into the kitchen. He just stood there and watched her. Kim looked up and smiled softly.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked. She was happy to see him, but she didn't know what Joey might think.

"I just wanted to see you," Jimmy said smiling. He pulled Kim into his arms and kissed her.

"What if Joey sees?" Kim asked and pulled away.

"Don't you think it's time we told him?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know," Kim said. She wasn't ready to tell Joey yet, but she didn't want Jimmy to know that. She knew he'd wind up getting hurt.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Jimmy asked. He knew that Kim was hiding something from him.

"I'm just not ready to tell Joey yet. I mean what if we don't work out? I don't want him to be happy only to have us break up and him be miserable again," Kim replied looking down at the floor. She was scared of how Jimmy might react.

"How can you say that. You know I love you. You know I'd never leave you for anyone," Jimmy said.

"Well you left me for Brooke. What if something like that happens again? I don't need to go through that again," Kim said near tears.

"Well if you don't trust me then maybe we shouldn't be together anymore," Jimmy said and stormed off. He couldn't believe that Kim didn't trust him.

Kim sat down in the middle of the floor and cried. Her and Jimmy weren't together anymore and it was all her fault. She knew she should've just agreed to tell Joey. Then everything wouldn't be so screwed up.

Joey walked into the kitchen and saw his mom crying. He walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Mommy are you okay?" Joey asked.

"Yes. I just had something in my eye," Kim said and went back to making dinner.

Jimmy was sitting at home thinking. It hurt him so much that Kim didn't trust him. But then again he really couldn't blame her. He had cheated on her before and he did leave her for Brooke. He did also sleep with her sister. He knew he had to go back over there and apologize to her.

Kim heard someone knocking on her door. She wiped away her tears and answered the door. She was surprised to see Jimmy there.

"Can we talk?" Jimmy asked. He could tell that Kim had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"What about?" Kim asked.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I had no right to get mad at you. You have plenty of reasons for not trusting me. It just hurts that you don't trust me. It's okay if you're not ready to tell Joey," Jimmy said. Kim smiled softly.

"You're not mad at me?" Kim asked.

"No I love you too much to stay mad at you," Jimmy said and hugged Kim tightly. He never wanted to be apart from her again.

"Do you want to spend the night?" Kim asked. She didn't want Jimmy to leave.

"But I thought you weren't ready for Joey to know. If I spend the night he's going to suspect something," Jimmy said.

"Well I did a lot of thinking. I do want Joey to know. We can explain to him in the morning," Kim said smiling.

Jimmy and Kim went to her bedroom. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

TBC…


	7. Chapter Seven

Jimmy woke up to an empty bed. He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. He saw Kim making waffles and Joey sitting at the table.

"Hey Jimmy," Kim said smiling.

"Hey," Jimmy said.

"I already told him. He came into the bedroom and demanded that I tell him what was going on," Kim said.

"Oh, that's good," Jimmy said. He was glad that Joey knew. He didn't know how much longer he would've been able to keep it from Joey.

Jimmy and Kim dropped Joey off at school and went to work. When they got in Doc was looking for Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy. There's a guy in the kitchen wanting to talk to you. He said it was important," Doc said.

"Did he tell you who he was?" Jimmy asked. He didn't know who it could be.

"No he didn't. He just said he needed to talk to you as soon as you got here," Doc said. Jimmy kissed Kim softly on the lips.

"I'll see you in a few," Jimmy said.

"Okay," Kim said smiling. She noticed the look that Doc was giving her.

"What?" Kim asked when Jimmy went into the kitchen.

"Are you sure being with Jimmy is what you want?" Doc asked concerned. He cared about Kim as a friend and didn't want her to get hurt by Jimmy again.

"Of course it's what I want. I know that he has hurt me in the past, but he has changed," Kim said.

"But he left you for Brooke," Doc said.

"Yeah because Brooke was pregnant with his child. If he didn't go back to her she probably wouldn't let Jimmy have anything to do with the child," Kim said.

He's cheated on you and lied to you," Doc said.

"But he won't do it again," Kim replied.

"Just be careful," Doc said.

"I will," Kim said.

Jimmy saw the guy sitting at the table. He owed this guy money.

"What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked.

"I want my money," the guy answered in an unfriendly tone.

"I don't have it Joe," Jimmy said.

"Well you better get it soon, or the thing you care about the most might disappear," Joe said and left.

Jimmy knew that the guy was serious. He decided he should tell Kim. But he didn't want to tell her right now. He figured he should wait until after the shift.

TBC…


	8. Chapter Eight

Jimmy went upstairs to talk to Kim. He wanted to tell her earlier but he figured that the end of the shift was the best time.

"Are you getting a ride home?" Jimmy asked. He hoped she was. He didn't want her to get hurt.

"No why?" Kim asked. Jimmy was never concerned about that before.

"Well then be careful," Jimmy said.

"Why?" Kim asked. She didn't get why Jimmy was acting so weird, but she had a feeling she was about to find out.

"Because I owe guy money and he threatened to come after what I care about the most," Jimmy said.

"When did this happen?" Kim asked.

"It was the guy in the kitchen," Jimmy said.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Kim asked. She was worried about Jimmy. She thought that he was done with gambling and now someone was threatening him.

"I don't know. I'll have to try and find a way to come up with the money," Jimmy said.

"Do you want to borrow any money from me?" Kim asked.

"No," Jimmy said. He kissed Kim softly.

"I just want you to have as little to do with this as possible," Jimmy said.

"I know," Kim said and kissed him back. She loved Jimmy so much.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jimmy said and left. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to try and find a way to come up with the money. He also didn't know that the guy was watching him and Kim.

Kim walked outside. She didn't notice that Joe was following her. She got three blocks away from the firehouse when she felt someone grab her from behind. She started screaming as loud as she could.

"If you want to live you will stop screaming," Joe yelled.

Kim stopped screaming. Joe dragged her into his car. Kim realized that this was probably the guy Jimmy owed money to.

"Well your boyfriend knows how to pick women. I'm going to have fun with you," Joe said smiling.

"What's this about?" Kim asked. She was so scared. She had no idea what this guy might do to her.

"Your boyfriend owes me money and until I get I get it you stay with me," Joe said.

The car stopped. The guy got out of the car and then pulled Kim out with him.

"If you scream, I'll kill you right now," Joe said. He pulled a gun out and put it on Kim's side so she wouldn't try anything.

He dragged her into an apartment complex and opened up a door at the end of the hallway. Kim saw a chair in the middle of the floor with duct tape an ropes on it. She knew this couldn't be good.

TBC…


	9. Chapter Nine

Kim was tied to the chair. The guy walked over to her and removed the duct tape. He still needed to find out her name.

"So what's your name" Joe asked smiling widely at her.

"None of your business" Kim retorted. Joe slapped Kim hard across the face.

"Now tell me your name" Joe yelled. He hated when people didn't listen to him. He always had to be in control.

"Kim" She replied.

"Good now we're getting somewhere" Joe said smiling sinisterly. All he had to do was beat her up some more and take a few pictures. That would make Jimmy come up with the money.

Jimmy woke up to someone banging on his door. He slowly got up and answered it. He was surprised to see Kim's mom there.

"Catherine, what are you doing here" Jimmy asked. She handed Jimmy a large envelope.

"Kim didn't come home last night and this explains why" Catherine said. Jimmy opened the envelope. Inside he found pictures of Kim badly beaten.

"You just had to involve her in your mess. You two aren't even together and she still has to pay for the things you do" Catherine said in tears.

"We'll find her Catherine, I promise" Jimmy said. He couldn't believe Kim was gone and being hurt. He wanted to help her, but he had no idea where she was.

"We should call the police" Catherine said. The police had more of a chance in finding Kim then her and Jimmy did.

Jimmy went to the phone and called the police. He hoped they'd be able to find Kim before she was hurt even worse. He should've never involved Kim.

Ten minutes later Faith and Bosco arrived. Jimmy told Bosco about Joe and how he said he'd do anything to get his money.

"So where do you think he would've taken Kim" Bosco asked. He cared about Kim and was trying hard not to show it.

"I don't know. Probably some place abandoned" Jimmy replied. He looked over at Catherine. She was practically hysterical.

"Please find her" Catherine said.

"We'll do everything we can" Faith said trying to assure Kim's mom. She knew what it felt like not knowing where your kid is and if they're okay. She just hoped they did find Kim on time.

"We better start looking" Bosco said. He was doubtful they would find her. Usually in these type of situations the hostage was killed.

"Do you think they'll find her" Catherine asked hopefully after Faith and Bosco had left.

"Yeah of course they will" Jimmy said . He wasn't sure they would, but he didn't want Catherine to know. He didn't need her worrying anymore then she already was.

Kim was feeling weaker and weaker. Everytime she didn't give him the answer he wanted he'd hurt her even worse. She hoped they'd find her soon. But things didn't look that good. She didn't know how much longer she can last. She heard the door open. She knew he came back. Except this time he had a gun.

TBC...


End file.
